A Change of Scenery
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: A year in France with Hermione and Fleur. AU-there is no Voldy! Femslash alert: don't like, don't read.
1. Arriving

**_LbN: This one's for Michi the Mishevious! Thanks for the challenge!_**

**A Change of Scenery**

Charles De-Gaulle airport was crowded, as usual. People ran into one another as they made their way to the gates, cursed at the ticket agents in a variety of different languages, and looked overwhelmed in the midst of the chaos. In a hidden terminal however, Terminal W, things were running more smoothly. This was partially due to the fact that there were no airplanes, just brooms and fireplaces, and partially due to the fact that it was run by magic. Attendants in bright purple suits stood next to the fireplaces and directed the broom landings outside; but for the most part everyone was fine on their own.

A brunette walked out of one of the fireplaces, carrying two large suitcases and a rucksack. After allowing one of the attendants to vacuum the soot off of her, Hermione made her way down the steps to the W terminal's waiting area. She spotted Fleur right away, standing against a pillar with a pink rose in her hands. Most people thought that Veela magic didn't work on girls, but this isn't true. Most girls, i.e. straight girls, respond to it by feeling threatened or jealous. For gay girls, like Hermione, the response was a toned down version of the boys' response to Veela women. Hermione always described it as the rest of the world being in shadows while Fleur was glowing. She ran over, dropped her bags and tackled the blonde in a hug. She wanted to melt into Fleur's arms, but since they were in a crowded airport she figured she needed to keep it platonic. She changed her mind when Fleur pulled her into a way more than platonic kiss. When they pulled apart a moment later, Hermione was bright pink.

"Je vous ai manqué, l'amour," Fleur said softly, resting her forehead against Hermione's.

"I missed you too, Fleur," she smiled.

"Come," Fleur grinned, taking her hand. "Our ride is waiting."

A large man, hitherto unnoticed by Hermione, bowed to both of them and carried Hermione's suitcases. They followed him out of the building, and Hermione noticed that his jacket bore the Delacour coat of arms- a red and silver shield with the picture of a two headed phoenix carrying a rose on it.

"Is that Alphonse?" she asked Fleur quietly.

"Oiu. 'e is shy around people 'e does not know; zat is why 'e does not speak. 'e will be warmer, once you 'ave been 'ere some time."

A white stretch Rolls Royce was parked on the curb. After opening the door for the ladies, Alphonse went to put the luggage in the boot. The driver waved back at them with a smile, and once Alphonse had gotten in the passenger's side, said,

"Etes-vous pretes, mademoiselles?"

"Oiu, Olivier," Fleur responded.

The screen between the back and front of the car rolled up, and they began to move. Fleur wrapped both arms around Hermione and kissed her cheek.

"I'm so glad you're 'ere. I arranged wiz Madam Maxime for us to move in Friday een-stead of Sunday. I shall be able to show you around properly, zen."

"Sounds great, Fleur," Hermione smiled, relaxing against the blonde. "How are the dorms set up?"

"For ze…er 'ow do you say? Lower classmen- zere are dormitories of sixteen each. Upper classmen have the option of zeir own room, or zey may room wiz one ozzer student. I 'ave chosen you for my roommate," she smiled down at Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly. "That's awesome! I thought I'd have to be with the other fifth years."

"Since you are an amie etrangere, our 'eadmistress will allow you to stay where you want. I requested zat you stay wiz me!"

Hermione chuckled at her girlfriend's excitement before looking out the window again. They were heading north, away from the city. As Hermione understood it, Fleur's parents' house was out in the country. The forty minute drive passed quickly, with the girls filling each other in on the parts of their summers that they had left out of their many letters. When they finally reached the house, Hermione was distracted and totally unprepared for what she saw. Fleur had the biggest house she'd ever seen. It was a pearly blue color with two fountains in the front lawn. Racking her brain for different architectural styles she knew, the closest this house came to any of them would be Second Empire style. Really freaking huge, Second Empire, she thought as Fleur led her up the steps. The foyer was massive, all marble and granite. Two large stair cases led to different wings of the house. As they walked through the foyer, Fleur told Hermione the house setup.

"Zat," she pointed to the staircase on the right. "Iz my parents' wing. We do not go zere while zey are away. Ze ozzer iz Gabrielle's wing. Come, she 'as been dying to see you."

"Are your parents gone then?" Hermione asked.

"Oiu. Zey are on zeir summer trip to Poland. Zey have friends zere."

The girls climbed the stairs and immediately upon entering the hallway, the walls turned light purple. Pictures of singers, Muggle and Wizard, lined the walls in between each of the six doors.

"Gabrielle stays in ze far one on ze left. Across from it iz 'er bathroom. Ze two in ze middle are where we keep our instruments; this one on ze right iz anozzer bathroom, and on ze left iz 'er playroom."

They walked down the hall and knocked on Gabrielle's door. They could hear the tiny blonde running to the door. She launched herself at the pair of them when they entered.

"Bonjour 'ermione!" she said, hugging the brunette.

"How are you Gabrielle?" Hermione smiled.

"Very well, merci!"

"We wanted to say hello," Fleur said. "We'll come get you for lunch, oiu?"

"Oiu," Gabrielle smiled and went back to painting. Fleur closed the door behind them as they left the room. They walked downstairs and Fleur pointed out the kitchen, dining hall, and living rooms.

"Fleur, where do you sleep if that was Gabrielle's wing?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, ze guest house. See?" she pointed out of the back door.

House was right. Though it was only a quarter of the size of the regular house, it was still huge. They passed the pool and squash court and entered Fleur's "apartment," as she called it. It was decorated in blues and silvers, with Beauxbatons paraphernalia everywhere. There was a small kitchen and living area downstairs and upstairs was a studio loft and a bedroom. Hermione's things had already been brought up. The two of them sat down at the window, Hermione resting against Fleur.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"I'll show you ze city," Fleur told her. "And we can pick up anyzing you will need for school."

**ACOS**

The next day flew past, seeing as Gabrielle insisted on going to the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower in between shopping for school supplies. By Friday, Hermione and Fleur were exhausted- and school hadn't even started yet. According to Fleur, the school sent out charmed invitations every year, and those were like the password onto the school's grounds. This way, parents could drop their kids off and stay for the start of term feast. Since they were there early, they didn't have to deal with crowds of students as they tried to move in. The dorms were in a horseshoe shape next to the rows of academic buildings. There was an open garden in the middle of it.

"Students have…er…Les jeux Heure ?" Fleur prompted.

"Games Hour?" Hermione translated.

"Oiu! Games 'our iz out 'ere on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

They entered the center dormitory, but didn't go up the stairs. Fleur looked at their invitation and beckoned to Alphonse to follow them. There were only three rooms on the hallway, because they were so big. Fleur tapped the door on the second one with her wand and entered. Hermione smiled when she saw the room; it wasn't too different from Hogwarts, maybe a little bigger, but that was all. Alphonse set their bags in front of the dresser and gave each of them a hug. Gabrielle hugged them as well and said,

"I will see you een two days, oiu?"

"Oiu! Say hello to Maman et Père for me."

With one last wave, Gabrielle and Alphonse left the two girls alone. They set about putting their clothes and school things away, Hermione grinning the entire time.

"Pourquoi souris-tu, 'ermione?" Fleur smirked and slid and pulled Hermione onto her lap.

"I'm happy to be here," Hermione kissed her. "With you."

* * *

"Pourquoi souris-tu"- what's the smile for

"amie etrangere"- foreign friend

"etes-vous pretes, mademoiselles?"- all ready ladies?

**_LbN: Hope you liked the chapter! Send reviews!_**


	2. Beauxbatons

**A Change in Scenery**

Hermione straightened her tie in the mirror. She liked the uniforms here better than at Hogwarts. They all wore the same blue trousers and blue jackets, with white shirts. The guys had black ties and the girls wore silver ones. The feast would be starting in an hour; Beauxbatons gave the students an hour to get ready. Once she'd brushed her hair, Hermione went back into the room where Fleur was reading. She'd been considerably less nervous about the feast, and thus had taken less time getting ready. Hermione was about to ask, for the millionth time in the past hour, if she looked okay; when there was a knock at the door. Opening it, Hermione came face to face with a really gorgeous boy. Her next thought was that he had the air of one who knows just how pretty they are.

"You are our English friend, then," he smiled. "Accuiel! Iz Fleur 'ere?"

"Go a-way Arnaud!" Fleur said, coming to stand next to Hermione.

"I see-mply wanted to ask you to accompany me to ze feast," he smiled.

"No," Fleur shook her long blonde hair. "I am going wiz 'ermione."

She wrapped her arm around Hermione's waist and gave him a cold stare. Arnaud gave Hermione an appraising look and chuckled. Smoothing his hair down, he gave both girls a wink and left.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked.

"Arnaud Roux. He 'as been trying to be my boyfriend for ze past zree years; eet iz most annoying," she sighed. "'e iz a Veela az well."

"Really?"

"'is mozzer. 'e is more Veela than I, actually."

"This should be an interesting year," Hermione giggled.

"'e iz an annoyance," Fleur smiled, holding Hermione to her. "Nozzing more. Me fier?"

"Of course I trust you," Hermione kissed her. "Let's go to the feast."

**A Change**

"'ave I told you about ze way we sort?"

"No, how?" Hermione asked.

"Ze Dorm Masters line ze first years up and each student iz given a tie. After zey 'ave put it on, the charms the Dorm Masters have put on ze ties pick the dormitory. Zere is Bertrand dormitory, zat iz ze far table; zey 'ave a sun emblem on zeir ties. Zey are ze most…academic of ze students 'ere. Our dormitory iz Rousseau, ze rose emblem. We are in charge of ze extra groups; ze game teams and such. And in ze middle iz Laurent, ze maintain ze school; wiz ze tiger emblem. Zey 'ave ze best parties…"

Hermione laughed and glanced around to where students were coming in. The Dining Hall was…cozy; there was no other word for it. The tables were close together, and circular, with the staff table at the front. The walls were painted gold, and chandeliers hung from the ceiling.

"Fleur!" a voice called. A girl with curly brown hair was running toward the table, followed by two boys who had to be related to her.

"Geneviève! Comment êtes-vous?" Fleur hugged her when she sat down next to the blonde. The two boys sat next to Hermione.

"'ermione, zis iz Geneviève, and 'er cousins, Ètienne and Sebastien. Zeir fazzer iz Dorm Master for us in Rousseau."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione smiled, getting hugs from all three of Fleur's friends.

"Ee-nglish? You are lucky; Madam Maxime instructs us all to learn ee-nglish, so you will not be left out of ze conversations," Sebastien smiled.

At that moment, Madam Maxime stood and rang a small bell for silence. When she was sure she had the entire hall's attention, she said,

"Accueillir à Beauxbatons ! Je me fie nous aurons un autre an merveilleux ensemble. Les premiers classeurs plairaient-ils la forme une ligne à la tête du hall?"

Hermione was pretty good at French, but this went way too fast for her. She must have had a confused look on her face, because Fleur leaned over and whispered,

"Zey are sorting now. She 'as welcomed ze students."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled.

The Dorm Masters were handing small black or silver ties to each of the students. Once each child had fastened it to their collar, Hermione could see the symbols changing, and finally stopping on whichever dormitory the student would be staying in. Once everyone's tie had their symbol on it, Madam Maxime smiled warmly at the newcomers.

"Vous pouvez prendre vos places," she said, and the new students bowed low before walking to their respective tables. The Dorm Masters followed, each sitting with their students. As everyone took their places, Hermione was stuck by the image of King Arthur at the Round Table. Everyone was equal; all were at home around the table.

Madame Maxime rang the small bell a second time, and a team of house elves rolled carts to each of the tables. Two of the house elves stopped at Hermione's table and began uncovering the trays on the carts. Beginning with their Dorm Master, each person served themselves and passed the dish around the table. After everyone had served themselves and the house elves had taken the cart away, the Dorm Master (Master Edgar) raised his glass and spoke in a deep voice,

"Before we begin, we must say a few words of welcome. To our new students and most eem-portantly, to our Ee-nglish friend: we 'ope your stay iz a most pleasant one."

"Votre Bonne Santé!" everyone intoned, took a sip of their drinks, and began to eat.

**A Change**

Hermione's first few weeks went more smoothly than she could have ever imagined. She and a handful of other international students took Beauxbatons' core classes (Charms, Potions, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration and Dark Theory), as well as two French classes each week. Hermione was in heaven. Beauxbatons was different in that you took every class for an hour each day, rather than an alternating schedule like Hogwarts. They also focused more on the theory and history of each subject, as well as the application. The bookworm side of Hermione was having the time of her life, since supplemental reading was required almost everyday. Having Fleur there to help her study (or distract her, depending on the day) was also a plus. A September rounded to a close, she was settling into a routine and feeling even more at home in the school.

One of the other things she was beginning to thoroughly enjoy here was the idea of Games Hour. With a smile, she remembered the first time Fleur and she had gone out to the lawn where Bewitched Field Hockey (which she still hadn't totally gotten a grasp of) took place.

"_We see no need to only glorify ze Quidditch players," Fleur said. "We all 'ave different talents, not seemply flying. Madam Maxime and 'er predecessors saw ze need for all students to 'ave proper physical education, and created games 'our, as you call it. Ze dormitory's front lawn iz where we 'ave Bewitched Field Hockey; zere iz a Quidditch pitch near ze green-ouses, as you saw, and we 'ave ze water games, of course…"_

The water games were what Hermione had taken to. Fleur was captain of their dorm's girls' Field Hockey team, and had tried valiantly to teach Hermione the game, but Hermione just couldn't get the hang of it. Aquahurdle, however, was another story. The Beauxbatons swimming pool was the size of Fleur's living room. In other words, freaking huge. The Aquahurdle teams practiced normal swimming and diving techniques on Tuesdays, and were allowed to swim the practice course one Thursday per month. This was because, for the actual course, the pool had to be drained and filled with lake water; plus the teams didn't want to get overloaded on Gillyweed. The fourth Thursday of each month, the races were held. Two teams went, and the winner of the first race went against the next team. The game was straightforward, even if it was harder than twice baked silly putty. The gist of it was that it was an underwater obstacle course; which grew in length as the season progressed. The pool was split in two sections, one for each team, and both teams of eight lined up at one end. It was best out of five, but each team was required to have three reserves. The first team member would go through the course and ring the underwater bell when he or she was finished. Once the teammate in front of you rang the bell, you could eat your Gillyweed and jump into the pool. The course was not, as Hermione had initially expected, similar to the lake challenge from the year before (though this was where the judges had gotten the idea). Under the surface of the water were puzzles and mazes you had to get through. A good Aquahurdler could get through the maze in under twenty minutes, and only have to wait underwater another couple while the magical plant wore off. Most beginners made it through in just under thirty minutes. To make the team at all, you had to be able to do it without coming up for more Gillyweed. Hermione, when she had tried out, had done it in exactly fifteen minutes. She loved the game; it reminded her of the time before Harry had killed Voldemort; when they constantly had to test their logic. This was decidedly less lethal and, therefore, far more fun. Walking back to the dorm from practice, she couldn't wait for the first race…

* * *

Comment êtes-vous- how are you?

Votre Bonne Santé- To Your Good Health!

Accueillir à Beauxbatons ! Je me fie nous aurons un autre an merveilleux ensemble. Les premiers classeurs plairaient-ils la forme une ligne à la tête du hall- Welcome to BB! I trust we will have a good year. Will the first years form a line at the head of the hall?

Vous pouvez prendre vos places- you may take your seats

**_LbN: Reviews please!!_**


	3. Sports and Boy Troubles

**A Change in Scenery**

Walking into the pool building, Hermione saw a small group of people had already gathered for that day's race; her first ever. Her team captain, Pierre, was putting together the match up list. Hermione walked over and asked,

"Who am I swimming against today?" she asked, a little nervously.

"Livia. 'er time is one minute faster than you for ze practice course, but it iz always different wiz ze actual race."

"Alright. How long until we start?"

"About twenty minutes. You should go get you Gillyweed."

Hermione walked over to the judge's table and grabbed one of the packets of Gillyweed. As she walked back to her place, she spotted Fleur and Gabrielle in the stands. Her girlfriend beamed when she saw her and blew a kiss. Ètienne and Sebastien were sitting next to Gabrielle and waved. Genevieve was the only one absent from the race that day, because she was working in the library. Hermione's nerves doubled with the knowledge that her friends and girlfriend were watching, but she took a couple of breaths.

After a few more minutes, the judge took his seat at the table and amplified his voice.

"Les capitaines prêts?" he asked. Pierre and Roan waved in affirmation, and the judge rang the bell.

They chewed through their small servings of Gillyweed and jumped into the pool. The stands, even though the racers couldn't hear it, were going nuts with cheers and applause. After ten minutes even, the bell above Rousseau's side rang and the boy in front of Hermione, Max, jumped in. A second later she heard the other team's second player jump in. It took about twelve minutes this time, and when Hermione saw the bell ring, she began to chew her Gillyweed. Jumping in, she realized why the race usually took longer than the practice course. It was, first, completely different, and second, she was already panicking. A large wall loomed in front of her; a puzzle. Pictures were on the front of the movable circular markers. Inspecting each, Hermione found that it was a simple matching game. She matched up each magical plant with the potion it created, and a large circle opened in the middle of the wall. The opening closed immediately after she'd swam through and she saw a tangle of weeds. She shot Incendio at it, but it didn't work. She'd figured it wouldn't, but she wanted to try. The severing charm, however, worked perfectly. After about five minutes, she'd worked her way through the clump of seaweed closest to the wall and was facing the last obstacle. Colored lights on a grid lit up in front of her. She knew what to do for this one; it had been in the practice course. The game was tic-tac-toe, pretty much, only you had to get all of the colors three in a row horizontally. It took a little bit, but she finally got them sorted and the grid slid open revealing the bell's rope and stairs out of the pool. She pulled the rope with relief and felt at her neck. The gills were getting smaller; she'd be able to get out in another couple of minutes.

**A Change**

"You were merveilleux!" Fleur exclaimed. Hermione had just emerged from the locker room, having just heard the worst congratulatory speech ever. They had won, but Pierre had impressed upon them that the courses would get harder and that they couldn't get complacent. Still, Hermione was in an awesome mood; she'd gotten a good time (twelve minutes) and the team had won.

"Thanks!" she beamed at the blonde.

"We are to take a trip to ze city tomorrow," Fleur smiled as they walked back over to where the other three were waiting. "We should celebrate zen!"

"Sound great, Fleur," Hermione nodded, leaning into her shoulder as Fleur ran her fingers through Hermione's damp hair.

"Le champion!" Sebastien smiled. The others laughed and began to walk back to the dorm.

"It must be really boring to watch and wait for the bell to ring…" Hermione mused a moment later.

"We watch from ze top; did no one tell you?" Fleur asked.

"No! I was wondering…"

"Oiu, we get to see ze challenges from above," Gabrielle nodded.

"I'm glad you guys came," Hermione smiled at them.

"Wouldn't miss it," Fleur smiled at her.

**A Change**

"Don't give me that look," Hermione smirked. "I'll never get this paper done if I stay in here. Especially if you're here too, distracting me."

"Very well," Fleur sighed dramatically, flinging herself back onto the bed. "Go work on your boring paper…"

Hermione couldn't resist. She quietly dropped her bag and climbed on top of Fleur. As she leaned down to kiss her, she saw triumph flash in the blonde's eyes.

"Don't get any ideas," she grinned at Fleur after pulling away. "I'm still going to the library. You just looked so helpless just now that I had to give you a parting kiss…"

"You can be so very cruel, 'ermione," Fleur pouted.

"It'll only take a little while," Hermione kissed her again. "Dinner then a walk?"

"Oiu," Fleur smiled.

With the confirmation that her girlfriend wasn't about to die of sexual frustration, Hermione picked her bag back up and left their room. The library was probably the easiest to get to from their dorm; if you left out of the side entrance that connected Rousseau to Bertrand, it was the nearest academic building. Entering, she located the Transfiguration section and got to work. She'd been there an hour when she heard movement in the shelves behind her.

"Fleur?" she whispered. No one hung out in the library on Friday afternoons, so she guessed it would be her girlfriend coming to distract her again.

"No," a male voice said. Arnaud waltzed around one of the shelves and leaned against the table.

"Hello," Hermione said coolly.

"I 'ave wanted to talk to you," he said. "What iz zere between you and Fleur?"

"What's it to you?"

"You are not made for 'er, you know," he smirked. "She iz, 'ow you say? Un amant passionné. You cannot 'andle 'er for long."

"Trust me," Hermione gave him a sneer that would have made Malfoy proud. "I know _just_ how passionate she is."

"So you are togezzer?"

"That's not what I said," Hermione smiled, having fun jerking him around. "What gave you that idea?"

"Everybody 'as 'eard ze gossip. We all believe it to be true; I seemply would like confirmation."

"Yes."

"I zought so. Zen let me tell you again, you are not…enticing enough, to keep 'er attention for long. We Veela 'ave special needs. Needs that normal humans cannot meet."

"Ahh, so this isn't about Fleur then," Hermione nodded.

"Zis iz precisely why zey say ze Ee-nglish do not listen," Arnaud rolled his eyes. "'aven't you 'eard me say that you cannot be what she needs?"

"No, I heard you say 'we Veela have special needs', which is drastically different from what you _just_ said. This is about you wanting her, isn't it? Well guess what, she doesn't want you. And as for me not being 'enticing enough'? Let's just say I have her attention more than captivated."

With that, Hermione stuffed her parchment and books back into her bag and headed out of the library; leaving Arnaud glaring behind her.

**A Change**

Fleur looked up as Hermione stormed through the door. Before the blonde could ask, "What the hell?" Hermione lips were pressed firmly against hers. After a moment, they broke apart, but Hermione still had a firm grip on Fleur.

"What ze 'ell?" Fleur gasped with a smile.

"I'm finishing what I started earlier," Hermione grinned.

"Not zat I am not zrilled," Fleur mumbled as she leaned back against the pillows, Hermione still showering her with kisses. "But normally 'omework does not get you in zis type of mood."

"Had a little run in with your boyfriend," Hermione said, somehow managing to get Fleur's shirt off. It took the blonde a full minute to register what she'd said, seeing as they had begun to make out again.

"Attendre, que?" she breathed, reverting back to French in her unfocused state.

Hermione took a couple deep breaths to calm herself, before telling Fleur what had happened in the library. She's wanted to shag the blonde senseless _before_ explaining, but Fleur's one track mind gained another track at very inopportune times. This being the case, she told her girlfriend everything.

"'e really said zat?" Fleur asked in outrage when Hermione was finished. The brunette nodded. "Well," Fleur regained her composure magnificently. "Do you feel like proving 'im wrong?"

"I was trying, but you asked for a story," Hermione laughed.

"Well, you may continue now," Fleur grinned, pulling Hermione in for a kiss.

* * *

Les capitaines prêts?- Captains ready?

Un amant passionné- a passionate lover

Attendre, que?- Wait, what?

**_LbN: Reviews please!_**


	4. Out of the Closet

**_LbN: Hey everyone! There's a new poll up on my profile, if you want to vote!_**

**A Change in Scenery**

"'ermione!" Fleur called down the hallway.

"Hey Fleur," Hermione smiled. "What's going on?"

"My parents will be in town zis weekend," the blonde beamed. "Zey wish to take us to lunch."

"Oh brilliant! Yeah, that sounds great."

"I am going to owl zem later. 'ow 'as your day been?"

The two of them walked outside into the Herbology Garden.

"Good," Hermione answered. "Though Arnaud wasted no time telling everyone about us."

"No one 'as given you trouble, right?" Fleur frowned.

"No, no trouble. Actually, most everyone thinks it's great. I've been called a lucky bitch at least six times today. Twice by other girls," Hermione grinned.

Fleur laughed and put her arm around Hermione's waist as they walked…

**A Change**

"Maman!" Gabrielle squealed, running toward Mrs. Delacour. She and Mr. Delacour were waiting for the girls outside of a little coffee shop by the river.

"Bonjour, Hermione!" Fleur's dad said, giving the three girls a hug. "'ow 'ave you enjoyed Beauxbatons so far?"

"Very much, merci," Hermione smiled.

"Shall we go in?" Mrs. Delacour asked. "It iz a bit chilly, no?"

Over lunch, the Delacours filled the three girls in on the newest books coming to their publishing company; and the girls gave them the details on school and their respective sports. As they made it back to the campus, Mr. Delacour gave each of them a copy of the newest comic book that had been published. Mrs. Delacour pulled Hermione aside as they walked into the dorm.

"'ow are you and Fleur?" she asked quietly.

"We're fine," Hermione blushed.

"You love my daughter, oiu?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Zen you will be able to 'andle ze…challenges you will face from your relationship being known 'ere at ze school. Fleur adores you; never forget zat."

"Wait, how did you know? You know, that we've told people?"

"Madame Maxime wrote to us. You didn't zink she would let ze two of you stay togezzer wizout parental consent?"

**A Change**

"'ermione, you must calm down!" Fleur pleaded as Hermione paced back and forth in the room.

"You don't understand Fleur!" Hermione insisted. She was almost hyperventilating at this point. "It's not just that my parents won't let us stay together; they…they're not going to take this as well as your parents. Us, I mean; they're not going to be happy about us."

Fleur got up and pulled Hermione into a hug. Holding her still she whispered,

"Calme, calme," she rocked her gently. "It will be fine."

"No," Hermione pulled away and sat down on the bed. "God only knows how they're going to react. I'll probably have to go back to Hogwarts; that is, if they don't send me to some gay-detox camp."

"Zey would not!" Fleur said indignantly. "It will be okay."

She sat next to Hermione and wrapped her arms around her. They sat like that for a long time, before a knock at the door ripped them from their pensive silence. Fleur muttered, "Mail," and went to answer. The boy at the door handed her a couple of envelopes and left.

"From your parents," she said quietly, handing Hermione one of the letters. She watched as Hermione took a couple deep breaths and opened the letter. As Hermione looked over her father's handwriting, her heart fell a few more inches into her stomach. Somewhere around the middle of the page, she felt Fleur wrap an arm around her waist and say something, but she wasn't paying attention.

"Mon amour?" Fleur repeated. "'ermione? What iz it?"

"They said…" Hermione broke off and looked away, trying not to cry. She mumbled something that Fleur didn't hear.

"What?"

"They said not to come home. And they're stopping payment on my tuition."

Fleur glanced over the letter quickly before hugging Hermione. The blonde ran a hand through Hermione's hair as the younger witch cried. They stayed like that until it became dark outside. Once Hermione had stopped crying and was simply holding onto Fleur for moral support, Fleur kissed her forehead and asked,

"What would you like for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry, Fleur."

"You 'ave to eat 'ermione," Fleur said gently. "I know you are upset, but you cannot stop living. Ad astra per aspera."

"I'm horrible at Latin, Fleur," Hermione tried to smile.

"To ze stars zrough difficulty."

"To the stars through difficulty," Hermione nodded.

**A Change**

"I 'ave no problem wiz you and Miss Delacour staying togezzer; seeing as your parents 'ave…chosen to leave you to your own devices…"

"Thank you ma'am," Hermione said. She paused for a moment before asking, "Er…Madame Maxime? My parents told me that they wouldn't pay my tuition anymore and—"

"All 'as been taken care of," Madame Maxime said reassuringly. "Do not fret. Since you are on ze Aqua'urdle team, we 'ave found you a scholarship for zat."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled.

"It iz nozzing. Run along now; you will be late for dinner. We are 'aving Een-glish food, so everyone will be practicing your native tongue. A small reprieve for you, no?" she smiled back.

Hermione shook the Headmistresses hand and left the office. Halfway down the hall, she met Fleur and filled her in; easing her girlfriend's worries about her having to leave. As they walked to the dining hall Fleur tried, for the 80th time that day, to cheer Hermione up a little about everything. They were just about to go into the dining hall when they heard two voices arguing.

"Zere iz not a drop of Veela in that mudblood," it was Arnaud. Fleur and Hermione heard a smacking sound and then heard him chuckle. "What you do not like to 'ear what she iz?"

"Shut up, Arnaud," Gabrielle said. "She and Fleur are 'appy! And if you call 'er zat again, I will jinx you."

There was a moment of silence. Fleur and Hermione looked at each other, wondering if he had walked away; but a second later he spoke.

"You are almost as disappointing as Fleur," Arnaud said. They could hear the antagonizing grin in his voice. "Almost. But you are not flaunting your…oddness, around ze castle, oiu? If I cannot 'ave Fleur, anozzer Veela will do I suppose…"

"No."

"Gabrielle, it iz a shame to let our wonderful traits be watered down by zose who are not like us," Arnaud began to reason.

"She said no," Fleur walked around the corner and glared at him.

Serious though the situation was, Hermione couldn't help but think how incredibly sexy Fleur looked when she was pissed. Trying not to grin, Hermione listened carefully to the flurry of French that was flying from Fleur's mouth. Most of it was cursing, but in between was a very creative description of what she would do to Arnaud if he ever came near Gabrielle again…

Once he had been sufficiently scared away, Gabrielle hugged both Fleur and Hermione and the three of them made their way to the dining hall for dinner…

* * *

Mon amour- my love

**_LbN: Hope you're liking the story so far! Review please!!_**


	5. A Choice

**_LbN: Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! Hope you like the chapter!_**

**A Change of Scenery**

As soon as Hermione's face broke the surface of the water, she heard cheering. One of her favorite things about Aquahurdle was that once you began the course, you couldn't hear anything. You left behind the support and the heckling, and only had to deal with it once you resurfaced; letting you handle the obstacles in peace. When she emerged from the water, she knew something was up. The entire group of spectators was on their feet, screaming. Her team's captain, Pierre, ran over to her and grabbed her into a hug.

"You 'ave beaten ze team record!" he shouted over the din. "A six obstacle course 'as not been finished in less than ten minutes in…over fifteen years by Rousseau Dorm."

They waited impatiently for the rest of both teams to complete the challenges and went to get their scores. As Hermione received hers (Course Six: 8.7 min.) the judge also handed her a small lapel pin in the shape of an A.

"Bon travail!" Pierre said as they went back to the lockers. "I 'ave one of those as well; captains and record breakers get zem."

"Thanks Pierre," Hermione smiled, sticking the pin to her jacket.

After a quick shower, she walked outside to find Fleur and Etienne waiting for her. As Fleur gave her a kiss, Etienne made a big show of clearing his throat and looking away.

"You were superbe!" Fleur smiled. "We need to move quickly; Gabrielle and Sebastien are playing in fifteen minutes. Genevieve is saving our places."

They began their walk over to the Quidditch pitch, talking about the Aquahurdle obstacles in detail. About halfway there, a voice called out,

"'ermione!"

It was Max; one of the boys from Laurent Dorm. He ran to them and held out a note for Hermione.

"From ze 'eadmistress," he said.

"What iz it?" Fleur asked.

"She wants to see me," Hermione glanced at the note. "I'll meet you guys later, okay."

"Oui," Fleur nodded.

A few minutes later, Hermione was knocking on Madame Maxime's door. After being told to enter, she pushed the door open quietly and stepped inside.

"Vous avez voulu me voir?" she asked.

"Ah, 'ermione, please come in," Madame Maxime nodded to a chair. "I 'ave been in correspondence wiz 'eadmistress McGonagall, and she wishes me to een-form you zat, should you wish to return to 'ogwarts, a place shall be open for you. It iz possible zat you could finish your schooling 'ere at Beauxbatons. I 'ave already explained to your 'eadmistress zat you might feel more…comfortable 'ere in light of your new…situation. 'owever, we 'ave agreed zat ze choice is completely up to you. Eizzer school you choose will 'ave a spot open for you."

"Well, merci Madame Maxime," Hermione said, slightly taken aback. She hadn't really thought about staying in France, but she definitely hadn't thought about going back either. Taking it one day at a time was her plan, so this was a bit much. Madame Maxime seemed to figure out what was going on inside Hermione's head and smiled.

"You do not 'ave to choose just now. 'owever, I would like to know by ze end of ze winter break. You will 'ave to take anozzer class or two in ze spring to be caught up for exams next year."

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

By the time Hermione made it back down to the Quidditch pitch, Bertrand Dorm was in the lead by sixty points and the trash talking was escalating. She slid into the stands next to Fleur and watched as Gabrielle dodged a Bludger and scored. After freaking out about this for a moment, Fleur turned to Hermione.

"What did ze 'eadmistress want?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later."

**A Change**

"So…now I just have to decide, I guess."

Hermione had spent the past twenty minutes explaining what Madame Maxime had told her that morning. Fleur looked at her with a slightly confused expression.

"But of course you are staying?" she asked.

"I don't know Fleur," Hermione sighed. "I mean, I want to, but my friends are at Hogwarts still; you know?"

"I guess."

"I haven't decided anything yet, Fleur," Hermione said gently. "I just need some time to think this through."

"Are you…'ow you say? Out, at 'ogwarts?"

"Not before I left, but now I am. Apparently my parents went to see McGonagall and had a huge shouting match in the hallway. Accusing the school of turning kids gay or something like that…"

Fleur said nothing, but Hermione knew where she was going with this. If she went back to Hogwarts, she'd have to deal with adjusting all over again. And Hogwarts was a bit less understanding than Beauxbatons. Nowhere near as bad as the Salem Institute in America, but still pretty conservative.

"I'd miss you," Hermione thought out loud.

"I'd miss you as well," Fleur said.

"Feel like moving to England with me?" Hermione grinned, only half kidding. "Then I could have it both ways."

"It iz far too cold in England," Fleur laughed. "Whatever you choose, I will support you."

"Really?"

"No, I would much razzer you stayed in France," Fleur smirked. "But it sounded good, no?"

"You're ridiculous," Hermione laughed.

**A Change**

"Mail!"

Hermione walked over to the door and retrieved the letters. Two were for Fleur, and the last one was for her. She passed Fleur hers without glancing up from the last one. It was from her parents. A moment later, she crumbled it in her hand and took a deep breath, fighting back tears.

"What iz it?" Fleur asked.

"I wrote to my parents," Hermione said quietly. "Told them about the Aquahurdle stuff and about my grades. They just sent this back," she indicated the wad of paper in her hand. "Says not to write them anymore."

Fleur cursed in French. Hermione didn't know why, but it made her feel better. She sat next to Fleur on her bed and leaned against her.

"Well," Fleur said, wrapping her arms around Hermione. "I know it iz little consolation, but my parents adore you. Zey 'ave invited you to stay for Christmas. We'll be going to visit my grandmuzzer."

"Which one?"

"Ze Veela. She iz most well behaved in 'er old age," Fleur smiled. "And do not worry, she knows about us."

"How is all of your family okay with us?" Hermione asked.

"It iz not such a big deal 'ere," Fleur shrugged. "But my fazzer's 'alf of ze family iz not as…agreeable, shall we say? Ze do not like me much. Gabrielle is ze favored child to zem. It iz fine wiz me, zey are no fun to visit."

Hermione laughed and tossed the paper into the wastebasket. Snuggling closer to Fleur, she asked,

"So, will we be at your grandmother's for the entire break?"

"Oui, she is very clingy…"

"So we won't be sharing a room then?" Hermione pouted.

"No, we won't," Fleur laughed. "She is a progressive woman, but not that progressive…Do not worry, though; we will 'ave plenty of time on our own."

Hermione laughed and hugged Fleur closer. She was now looking forward to the break more than ever.

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews! Don't forget to go to my profile and vote; if you haven't already!_**


	6. Christmas

**_LbN: Sorry this one took so long! I've been packing/moving back up to school, so I haven't really had time to write...Hope you like it!_**

**A Change in Scenery**

Garland and lights hung from every light fixture and railing in the Primrose Mansion, making it look like a big twinkly forest. Each room was held in a sleepy silence, Grandmother Primrose having insisted that they get to bed early so Father Christmas wouldn't skip their house…As she lay in bed waiting on Fleur to sneak in (strict though she was, Grandmother P was a _**hard**_ sleeper), Hermione smiled and remembered the little old lady who had welcomed her so warmly on their first day there.

"_So! Zis is ze charming lady who 'as stolen our Fleur's 'eart?" Grandmother Primrose asked as she gave Hermione a hug._

"_Oui!" Fleur grinned, watching Hermione blush. "Zis iz 'ermione. 'ermione, my Grandmuzzer."_

Hermione felt the bed shift a little and turned as Fleur snuggled closer to her under the covers.

"S'endormir, mon amour. Le père Noël passera notre maison..." Fleur whispered with a smile.

"You're silly," Hermione chuckled quietly and kissed her nose.

"Why?" Fleur opened one eye.

"Father Christmas is going to skip our house?"

"'e is real."

Hermione stared at Fleur for a moment; trying to figure out if her girlfriend was having her on. When the blonde said nothing else, she spoke again.

"You still believe in Father Christmas?" she asked incredulously.

"Oui, 'e exists; I know it."

"How do you know?"

"Gabrielle and I set a trap for 'im once, when we were young. We put empty milk cartons in ze fireplace, zinking zat 'e would come down ze chimney bottom first. Our logic was that if ze cartons were smashed, 'e had really been 'ere."

"The cartons were smashed?"

"Smashed, wiz a note zat said 'Very clever, girls'. Zat iz 'ow I know 'e exists."

"Wow," Hermione grinned. "Wait till I write the guys and tell them…"

Fleur laughed softly and snuggled closer.

"Good night," she said.

"Night Fleur."

**A Change**

The girls woke up the next morning to loud banging accompanied by Mrs. Delacour's voice exclaiming that it was time for breakfast. In reality, they had been up before everyone else and were about to run through the house yelling "Happy Christmas", but had gotten slightly…sidetracked. After insuring that each was having a very happy Christmas (twice), they'd fallen back asleep again. Thus, the whole "bedroom switch" operation was a bit ruined if Grandmother P was anywhere in the vicinity. Hoping for the best, they jumped into the shower together, tried valiantly to keep their hands and eyes to themselves, and after a quick wash, threw on their "Christmas Morning PJs". Blue with snowflakes on them, the pajamas were a family tradition; everyone got a pair each year. Hermione and Fleur met Gabrielle in the loft by the stairs and the three of them followed the smell of food to the dining room. Eggs of every variety, ham, toast, Belgian waffles, crepes, fruit with cream, and milk were out on the table when they sat down. Fleur pulled out Hermione's chair and smiled winningly at her; proud of her display of chivalry…

**A Change**

Hermione squirmed. Looking over at the clock, she saw that it was two in the morning. She wriggled out of Fleur's arms and walked quietly to the desk, picking up the quill from the golden desk set Fleur had given her for Christmas. It was one of the many gifts she'd given Hermione that day, along with a necklace, three books, a large assortment of sweets, and a toy train (because it was pretty). Quietly as she could, she pulled a sheet of parchment to her and began to write. She managed nod off only twice; but finished the letter, grabbed another that she'd written earlier, and slipped out of the room. Hermione had yet to be fully acquainted with the house, but she did know (without Fleur's help) where the owlry, kitchen, her bedroom, and the main living room were. The house was quiet as she walked softly through it, thinking about the break so far. They would be staying here for another day, and then heading back to the Delacour's house for the rest of the holiday. Climbing the stairs, she entered the owlry and called one of the four family owls down to her and tied the letter she'd just written to one of its legs, and letter from earlier that day to the other. Both letters secure, the owl took off into the night. Hermione watched it until it was just another dot in the sky, and then made her way back to her room.

As she slipped back into bed, Hermione felt two arms pull her close and heard a yawn.

"What iz wrong? Can you not sleep?" Fleur's sleepy voice mumbled.

"No, but I'm alright now. Night Fleur," Hermione replied, kissing the blonde's forehead.

"Good night 'ermione."

**A Change**

"Where are going?" Hermione asked.

"You will see," Fleur smiled, taking her hand.

When she'd woken up that morning, Fleur'd had breakfast sent up for the two of them and then explained that they were going out so to dress warmly. Bundled up about an hour later, they were walking outside of Primrose Mansion heading toward the stables. They rounded the corner of the stables and Hermione let out a squeal.

"Sleigh ride," Fleur smiled, holding her hand out to help Hermione into the carriage. "I remembered zat I 'ad not shown you ze woods yet."

With a small lurch, the sleigh began moving through the snow. Hermione snuggled next to Fleur as they rode.

"So," Fleur said after riding in silence for a while. "I wanted to talk to you about somezing."

"What's that?" Hermione asked, even though she had an idea what Fleur was going to say.

"About…you know, what Madame Maxime told you before ze holidays. I just…want you to know zat you should not worry about you decision. I know how hard it iz, and I want you to do what you feel iz best for you, oui?"

"Well, since you brought it up, I guess now would be a good time to tell you…I'm staying," Hermione smiled up at Fleur.

"You are?" Fleur squeaked.

"I was sending the letter last night, when I was gone. I couldn't sleep, so I got up and wrote to Madame Maxime. I just…I feel at home here. It's a different feeling than at Hogwarts, you know? I don't want to leave."

Fleur said nothing, but wrapped her arms tighter around Hermione and smiled. For the rest of the ride, the two of them sat in companionable silence, enjoying one of the last free days of their break.

**_LbN: Review please!! Oh, and there's still a couple of days to vote! The poll's on my profile, if you want to!_**


	7. A Visit

**_LbN: Right guys, you know how I do things. Long wait means long chapter! Sorry to leave you hanging like that. First I just needed a break from this one, but then when I wanted to write I was hella busy with school..._**

**A Change of Scenery**

The New Year brought around the end of the Aquahurdle season, with Hermione's team taking the winner's position. It also started the Enchanted Field Hockey season. So while Hermione was in off season diving training, Fleur was practicing for matches. Apparently these weren't going so well, as Fleur came back from many in a state of impending nervous collapse and requesting massages and/or bubble baths (both of which Hermione was happy to supply). At the matches, Hermione usually sat next to Gabrielle and tried to figure out what was going on. It was only field hockey in the loosest sense; in that the teams carried sticks and chased after a ball on a field. Otherwise, there were so many magical influences on the game that the only thing Hermione could readily recognize was when Fleur scored.

After one of these matches in March, one that they'd lost, Fleur came into the dorm in an especially bad mood. Having anticipated this, Hermione left the game early and had the bath ready. She'd also sent one of the messengers from Laurent Dorm into the Muggle village (only Laurent messengers were allowed there whenever they wanted) for a large bag of Hershey's Kisses. He'd made record time getting them to back and Hermione had just put them in a bowl next to the tub when Fleur came through the door. Without a word, Hermione went over to her and pulled the blonde's muddy jersey over her head.

"Bath," she said simply, giving Fleur a kiss and undoing her shorts.

"It iz a good zing you 'ave seen me naked already," Fleur smiled. "Because I 'ave no strength to stop you right now."

"Awww," Hermione kissed her again. "Come on, in the tub."

"What are zese?" Fleur asked spotting the Kisses.

"They're called Kisses. It's chocolate," Hermione told her.

"You are ze perfect girlfriend, have I told you?" Fleur sighed, stepping into the tub. "Why are zey called Kisses?"

"I don't know. They're American, who knows…"

Fleur giggled and gave Hermione a kiss.

"Are you not joining me?" she asked, pouting.

"Not this time," Hermione smiled. "You have some alone time, I'm going to go read for a little while."

"Alright. Zank you, love," Fleur kissed her again before Hermione left their bathroom.

Hermione sat down, but jumped back up again when she heard "Mail!" at their door. She answered it and took three letters from the student pushing the cart. All three were addressed to her, and she immediately recognized the handwriting on them. With a smile, she began to read the letters from her three best friends, starting with Harry's.

**Hi Hermione,**

**What do you mean, you're staying in France? Don't you miss us at all? We can't be the trio anymore if you don't come back! And if you decided this in December, why are we just now hearing about it? Chicken. Well, Ron, Ginny and I miss you a lot. Come visit us, okay?**

**-Harry**

_**Hey Hermione,**_

_**Why are you staying in France? We miss you! Listen, if this is about your parents kicking you out **_(Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's bluntness) _**don't worry about it! Mum and Dad love you; they'd let you stay. You could have Fred and George's old room. Did we tell you the dropped out? Started up Weasley Wizard Wheezes for good and moved into a flat over their shop. You've got to come back and check it out, it's brilliant. Look, Harry and Ginny say I shouldn't try to talk you out of this if it's what you want, so I won't. Just don't forget about us, okay? Come visit and keep writing, we miss you. Talk to you later! Ron W. **_

_Hi Hermione! So you're really staying in France with Fleur, eh? That's so romantic. Harry and Ron are going mental; they keep saying you should have told them. I'm coming to see you alright? I'll talk Mum into it somehow. Maybe I can pop over there for Easter break! I'll write to you soon and let you know. Be safe over there, and tell Fleur and Gabrielle hi from me! Ginny_

Hermione let out a happy squeal at the thought of getting to see the youngest Weasley. Hermione got pangs of sadness every now and then from missing her friends, but now it was bad. With all three more or less telling her that they supported her decision but missed her, and the possibility of getting to see one of them; she was missing them more than ever. Hearing footsteps on tile, she turned to see Fleur wrapping up in a towel.

"Do we 'ave mail?" she asked.

"I do," Hermione said, holding up the three letters. "From my friends. Ginny says hi; she wants to come visit."

"Zat would be fantasteek!" Fleur grinned. "When is she coming?"

"I don't know. She says she's going to talk to her parents about it. Feeling better after your bath?"

"Oui, zank you," Fleur nodded and gave Hermione a kiss.

"Come on," Hermione smiled. "We need to get ready for dinner."

**A Change**

By the end of March, Hermione had settled into a definite routine around the Beauxbatons grounds. However, as April and the rains set in, she found herself anxiously wishing for Easter break. Ginny had, finally, gotten permission from her parents and Madame Maxime to come and stay at Beauxbatons for the break. Whereas at Hogwarts the students had the choice to either stay at the school or go home, all Beauxbatons students were required to stay at school; though visits to both villages were permitted. It was one of the BB students' favorite holidays, because you were allowed to invite your family up for Easter lunch (though a lot of families took advantage of the villages being open and spent their Saturday there as well). The dining hall was expanded, more round tables were brought in, and the overall family atmosphere increased by tenfold; especially because siblings were usually put in different dorms. This meant that "dorm seating" was done away with and the students were free to sit with their friends. Madame Maxime, knowing that Hermione's friends in England were more or less her family now, granted Ginny permission to stay.

By the time the break rolled around, Hermione was a wreck…

"How is she getting here tomorrow?" she wondered aloud that Friday.

"My chauffeur is picking her up," Fleur answered. "'e will bring 'er 'ere after lunch."

Hermione could barely get to sleep that night. When she finally dozed off around two in the morning, she simply woke back up again at four and studied. She was too excited for sleep. The next morning was one of the worst she'd ever encountered, because she was still running off of adrenaline, but was so tired she didn't know what to do. When Fleur woke up at eight, she rolled her eyes and made Hermione get back into bed.

"Go to sleep," she said. "She won't be 'ere for anozzer five 'ours. Get some rest."

"I can't sleep," Hermione insisted. "I tried last night."

"Close your eyes."

Hermione complied and heard Fleur set something on the night table. The next thing she noticed was that the air seemed to get a bit heavier and smelled strongly of…lavender? That was the last thought that passed through her mind before she fell into a deep sleep.

**A Change**

"'ermione? Love, wake up."

"Mmmrghsjjdjfieeebbb…"

"Come on," Fleur smiled as Hermione groaned and blinked a few times. "Ginny's car will be 'ere in 'alf an 'our."

"Really?" Hermione asked, waking up a bit. "What was that earlier? That smelled like lavender?"

"Candles," Fleur held up a large purple block of wax. "Zey are enchanted to 'elp wiz sleep. My favorite iz lavender, but zey come in ozzer scents as well. Now up! You need to get dressed!"

By the time Hermione had showered, dressed, eaten the small lunch Fleur had gotten the house elves to bring, and brushed her teeth, it was time to go meet Ginny. The brunette could hardly stand still as they watched the white Rolls Royce pull up in front of the school. Apparently the feeling was mutual, because Ginny burst from the door before the car had pulled to a complete stop.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you!" she squealed, tackling Hermione into a hug. "Hey Fleur! How are you both?"

"Great!" Hermione said.

"Superb," Fleur smiled. "Come, we will leave your things in our room. Zen Gabrielle wishes to see you."

"Alright!"

The girls deposited Ginny's suitcase in their room and went to collect Gabrielle from the Quidditch field. Much squealing took place as the two girls reunited for the first time since the previous school year. The four spent their afternoon giving Ginny the grand tour of the grounds. Hermione made sure to fill her in on all of the different sports there (though Fleur had to explain Enchanted Field Hockey), as well as the sorting process and the duties of each dorm. For dinner, they went down to the Wizarding section of the village to eat, and Ginny filled them in on everything happening at Hogwarts. It was a relatively quiet time there, now that Harry had defeated Voldemort. The Ministry had given them a crap DADA professor when Dumbledore had been unable to find one, but other than that the year was going smoothly. She told them more about the defense club Harry had started, and about Fred and George's joke shop.

"That reminds me," she said. "Don't let me forget to give you the stuff they sent. They gave me a bunch of gag stuff to bring to you guys."

The girls made their way back to the school, but were surprised when Fleur told them they had to go to Laurent later.

"We need to freshen up, zen we can go over," Gabrielle told them.

"Oh, so you're in on this too?" Hermione asked. "You guys going to tell us what we're doing?"

"No," both blondes said.

The other two laughed and continued getting dressed. When they entered Laurent dorm a while later, Hermione knew something was up. It was far too quiet. The keepers of the school, especially the messengers, were a dutiful but rowdy bunch. They were the quickest to come up with extravagant games to help them study (fun ones, not just little flash card games) and their dorm was always buzzing with noise, sometimes well into the morning. Now, it was quiet as a tomb.

"Don't look so worried," Fleur smiled. "Come on, this way."

She led them down a few halls, into a part of the dorm that Hermione had never seen. She'd never noticed the narrow hallway that they were walking down, and couldn't suppress the suspicion that it wasn't there regularly. They walked down some stairs and up to a door. When Fleur opened it, Hermione realized why the rest of the dorm was silent.

Every noise imaginable met their ears as music blasted and people talked. The room was massive! It looked like all of Laurent, more than half of Rousseau, and a lot of Bertrand dorms had turned up. Faculty were there as well, clearly supervising, but having a good time too. Food and drinks lined the far wall and music played loudly from everywhere. Someone had enchanted the bust of Maxwell Laurent to spout mead from his nostrils (Hermione fervently hoped this was a tradition) and a foam machine was set up next to a sports pool in the right corner of the room. Bubbles flowed on top of the water as a game of volleyball took place. The room wasn't dark, per se, but it did have that characteristic discotheque feel to it.

"How haven't I been to one of these before?" Hermione asked Fleur with a grin.

"Zey take all semester to plan ze big ones. Zis one's pretty tame, believe it or not."

Hermione didn't.

"Ze last one was scheduled incorrectly and fell in ze middle of exams. I figured…"

"There's no way," Hermione shook her head. Fleur wouldn't have been able to drag her to a party during exams if she'd been insane enough to try.

"I had them throw this togezzer," Fleur continued with a smile. "So zat Ginny could see one too. Ze big one iz at ze end of ze year; wait until you see it."

If this was tame, Hermione could only guess what the end of year party would look like. They saw one of the boys from Laurent strolling toward them and waving. It was René Dominique Marceau; the Headmistress's secretary (most called him René Dominique, but a few called him by his last name). Hermione liked him. He was one of those million dollar babies, born with everything he could possibly want, but somehow he had stayed a really nice guy. He had the playboy air about him, with the deep, slow voice and the "you know you want me" look in his eyes, but he took his job and his studies very seriously. The consensus around the school was that he'd never leave; he loved it too much. He'd probably be a teacher, then a headmaster, then a janitor if he had to. He walked over to the girls and gave them each a hug.

"So zis is our ozzer Ee-nglish friend?" he asked and kissed Ginny's hand. "You are most welcome! What do you zink of our little get togezzer?" he grinned.

"I think you guys are masters of your craft," Ginny smiled. "I've never been to a party like this."

"We try, we try," he chuckled and threw an arm around Ginny and Gabrielle. Hermione and Fleur followed as he talked to the four of them.

"I can't believe the teachers are okay with this…" Hermione mused.

"Ah, yes," René Dominique nodded. "Well, zey know zat Laurent students care deeply about zeir school, and will keep our friends in line in order to maintain it. It is fabled zat Laurent built Beauxbatons wiz 'is own hands and wand. Ze ozzer Masters put togezzer ze curriculum and made sure we 'ad means to work our bodies as well as our minds; but Laurent made ze school and charged 'is students to always care for it. Zis we do proudly, and zus, ze Masters trust us to 'ave our fun."

Hermione noticed that Ginny was looking at him with a "do me now" expression, and though she couldn't really blame her, she decided to break the spell so her friend would be allowed back here again…

"That's great!" she said. "I can't wait for the end of the year party now."

"I'm totally coming back for that," Ginny grinned.

"Oh you should!" Gabrielle told her.

Over the course of the next hour or so, Hermione and Ginny somehow got separated from Fleur. Gabrielle was playing volleyball. The two of them were grabbing food and watching the game when a very unpleasant voice interrupted their otherwise pleasant evening.

"Please tell me you 'ave changed your mind and she iz taking you wiz 'er?" Arnaud asked.

"No, I'm staying," Hermione told him. "She's here visiting me."

"Urgh, you're insufferable," Arnaud groaned and rolled his eyes. "No wonder your parents kicked you out."

Ginny reacted before Hermione could stop her, and Arnaud was blasted onto his back. People stopped what they were doing at the loud noise, and for a moment Hermione thought they'd be kicked out. Apparently though, small duels were common at Laurent parties and everyone went back to their activities after having a small chuckle at Arnaud's expense.

"Good shot," René Dominique said as he reached past them for a donut.

"I'm so glad you're here," Hermione smiled at Ginny.

With one last contemptuous glance at Arnaud, who was just now sitting up, the two of them went back to the party.

**_LbN: Hope you liked the chapter! Send reviews y/y?_**


	8. A Problem

**_LbN: Hey-o loves! Little bit of drama this chapter, but not a lot. Happy reading!_**

**A Change of Scenery**

"You are always doing zis!" Fleur yelled.

"I don't always do anything, Fleur," Hermione grumbled. "And for the forty fifth time today, nothing's going on!"

"Ze 'ell it izn't! Why can't you seemply talk wiz me?" Fleur asked, accent getting stronger as she got more stressed.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Hermione bellowed. "Can't I just be in an off mood today? Why is everything a psychodrama with you?"

"It iz not," Fleur huffed. "You never let little zings get to you; especially not Arnaud. And yet today, all of a sudden, 'e ends up in ze medical ward. Not saying it was not justified, but you 'ave such control most days. Somezing iz wrong; I can feel it. You 'ave been off all week, now zat I zink about it…"

"Well maybe your senses have gone wonky or something. I'm fine."

"You're a 'orrible liar, 'ermione."

"I'm going to the library," Hermione snapped, hopping off of the bed. "See you at dinner."

"Fine," Fleur said, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

As she gathered her things to go, Hermione could hear her running bath water. She put a few of her books and writing things in her bag and slipped out the door. The halls were quiet, but Hermione's head was buzzing. Between being angry at Fleur, thinking about everything that had happened that week, and dreading her detention the next day, all Hermione wanted to do was go back to the room, light up a few of Fleur's sleep candles and pass out for a while. Unfortunately, exams were starting tomorrow and she needed to study. Plus, if she went back now she and Fleur would just argue again. She really didn't want that. Hermione couldn't stand it that Fleur knew when she was lying, mostly because she hated being pressured to talk about things that were bothering her. She knew she should tell Fleur what happened that previous Sunday, but she wasn't ready to talk about it. Yeah, it was upsetting her; but it was just going to add to their already stressful lives. The end of the year had snuck up on them and exams were here. As long as she could make it through them without having a nervous breakdown, or making Fleur break up with her, she would tell Fleur everything afterwards. Exams were a little different here than at Hogwarts. They were taken over two days, the students compiling the schedule that suited their studying needs most. Hermione was taking three of hers the next morning, and then the other three Friday morning. Two more days, that was all…She made it to the library and found the most secluded table possible. Spreading her work out in front of her, she let out a deep sigh and got to work.

**A Change**

A hand was running through her hair. Hermione opened her eyes, only realizing at that moment that she had fallen asleep. Fleur was kneeling beside her, playing with her hair.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get to bed."

"What time is it?" Hermione mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Eight o'clock. You worried me for a while when you didn't turn up at dinner; and zen I couldn't find you…"

"Sorry. I just got working and must have dozed off."

"Well let's get back to the room. Are you hungry?"

"A little. Do we still have any food in the room?"

"Oui," Fleur nodded. "Come on."

The rest of the night was tense at best. Every so often, Hermione would glance over and catch Fleur looking at her. The blonde would look away quickly, but Hermione knew she wanted to talk still. Finally, not able to take the awkward silence any longer and not wanting to go to bed angry, Hermione went over and pulled Fleur into a hug.

"I'm sorry, okay?" she said. "I just…I'm not ready to talk about it okay?"

"Will you at least tell me what 'appened?" Fleur pleaded, kissing her forehead.

"I really don't want to," Hermione said apologetically. "I'm okay, for now. Nothing bad's happened or anything, if that's what you're thinking. I'm sorry, just…let's get through exams and I'll tell you everything. I promise."

Fleur stood quietly for a moment, holding Hermione. Then, sighing, she nodded.

"Fine. You promise you will be okay tomorrow and Friday? Whatever zis iz, it iz stressing you out, mon amour. You cannot deny zat. I do not want it to interfere wiz your studies."

"It won't. If anything, I'll get better grades," Hermione smiled. "I've been studying to take my mind off of it."

Fleur smiled and snuggled closer to her. Hermione, glad that Fleur was being so understanding, held her tightly and closed her eyes. In no time, both girls had fallen asleep.

**A Change**

"Laurent Dorm's end of ze year party iz tomorrow," Fleur told Hermione over sandwiches the next day. "Will you accompany me?"

"Of course I will," Hermione nodded, hugging the blonde. "When is it?"

"It starts at eight o'clock."

"Good, we'll have time for a walk before it then. How did your first exam go?"

"Wonderfully! I was surprised, to tell ze truth. I zought I would 'aver more trouble wiz it."

"I'm glad you did okay. How many more do you have today?"

"Just two. I 'ave one in an 'our and ze next iz right before dinner."

"Any reason you spaced them out so much?"

"I need time to panic properly before each," Fleur grinned. "I 'ave to go over my memory cards one last time, and look zrough ze study helper for ze class."

"Ah," Hermione nodded sagely. "I see. One last bite of the meal before the dessert, so to speak?"

"You make it sound so pleasant," Fleur shook her head. "You 'ave only zree tomorrow, oui?"

"Oui. I have them all in a row, in the morning. You got to take all of yours today, right?"

"I did, and I'm so glad zey are over. Let's go, I 'ave to get to class."

They walked back into the academic building, talking about schedules and plans for the weekend. They'd be moving out on Saturday, right after the graduation and farewell luncheon. Fleur was going on about taking a trip to the beach, but Hermione wasn't responding too enthusiastically.

"I want to, just…I don't know."

"Why do I get ze feeling zis 'as somezing to do wiz whatever it iz you are planning on telling me tomorrow?"

Hermione just laughed and hugged her.

"Good luck on your test, Fleur," she said, pushing her overly perceptive girlfriend towards the Arithmancy classroom door. Fleur simply rolled her eyes, blew Hermione a kiss, and walked into the room.

**A Change**

The air was warm, with a small breeze making the leaves around them rustle slightly. Hermione and Fleur stopped on the path through the garden and sat on one of the benches. Fleur wrapped an arm protectively around Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright," she said. "Examinations are finished, we are alone and probably not likely to be interrupted; as ze Americans would say, 'spill ze beans'."

"Alright," Hermione chuckled a bit. She pulled out a piece of parchment and read from it. "Hermione," she began. "You have made this year harder on us than you could possibly imagine. Between our disgust at your choice of lifestyle and our shame when our friends found out (thanks to your insistence to write to us despite our wishes), we have gone through a lot. That being said, we have decided not to give up on you. A friend put us in touch with a brilliant doctor in Carlisle who runs a clinic for youth in your situation. Perhaps a summer away from this madness you've been thrust into would do you good. We fear that allowing you to go away to that magic school may have had some influence on this problem, but we're prepared to let you go back provided you have the tools to keep your head this time. As for your lady friend in Paris, once the school year is over you are not to contact her. Should you remain obstinate and refuse this generous offer, we will be forced to refuse your tuition to Hogwarts and you will have to make your own way. Hoping your week is pleasant, Dad."

"Iz 'e joking? 'oping your week iz pleasant? Zat iz sick!"

"I don't know what to do, Fleur," Hermione said quietly. "Of course I'm going to refuse, but…"

"But zey are your parents and you love zem, no matter 'ow awful zey are to you. You want to see zem."

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before," Hermione told her. "I just, didn't want to burden you with this during exams and I wasn't really ready to talk anyway."

"Do not apologize," Fleur whispered, hugging Hermione closer to her. "I understand. We will figure somezing out, I promise."

"You're not angry with me for not telling you sooner?"

"I wish you 'ad, but I am not angry wiz you, mon amour."

"I'm glad."

With that, the girls fell into silence; watching some of the enchanted trees begin to glow silver in the dying light.

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! I promise not to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter! Send reviews, yes yes?_**


	9. Madame Maxime's Offer

**_LbN: Shorter chapter this time. Happy reading!_**

**A Change**

Hermione walked out of the library and up the Left Staircase. When she reached the owlery, Fleur was waiting for her.

"Are you going to do this?" Hermione asked, sitting down to write her own letter. "French Ambassador for Magical International Transportation, that's a mouthful."

"I don't zink zey will choose me right out of school, but I really want the job. It iz perfect."

"You never know," Hermione told her, smiling. "They might be dazzled by your wonderful resumé and call you back tomorrow for an interview. Here, I'm done. How does this sound? Dad, I'm staying in France with Fleur. Madame Maxime has found a scholarship for me so you don't have to worry about my tuition. I really want to work this out. Would you and Mum come see me? I'll be staying with Fleur at their house over the summer."

"Sounds good," Fleur nodded.

"It doesn't sound too desperate?"

"No. Go ahead and send it; we need to get to ze ceremony."

After Hermione's owl flew out the window, the girls made their way back down the stairs and over to the dining hall. However, right as they were about to enter, a girl from Laurent Dorm ran up to them.

"Bonjour 'ermione! Madame Maxime wishes to speak wiz you and Fleur after ze ceremony."

"Oh! Alright, thanks," Hermione told the girl who ran off a second later. "What do you think she wants?"

"I don't know," Fleur shrugged as they walked into the hall. The front was decorated with flowers and banners that had the Beauxbatons crest on them. Chairs were set up in front of a slightly raised platform and families were filling in.

"Well, no use worrying about it now," Hermione smiled. "I'll be sitting with your parents, okay? Good luck!"

"Merci!" Fleur gave Hermione one last kiss before taking her seat with the other graduates. Hermione went over to the left side of the hall and sat down next to Gabrielle. Fleur's father was taking pictures, and Mrs. Delacour was already crying.

Curled around all of the candles in the hall were strips of gold and blue ribbon. The white chairs were filling with families quickly now, and the graduates were lined up behind their Dorm Masters. A Translation Charm had been placed on the hall, since a few of the graduates were foreign students and their families didn't know French. When Madame Maxime took the stage and began her address, Hermione understood her in perfect English.

"Welcome, everyone, to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Today we celebrate the greatest of passages; the passage from childhood into adulthood. These pupils you see before you are glowing examples of France's finest magical tradition. They have studied and tutored, supervised our many extracurricular activities, and maintained the school marvelously. Now it is time for these exemplary wizards and witches to pass control of this institution on to those who will come after them. Will the Dorm Masters lead their students to the stage?"

The graduates, totaling about 18 students, lined up across the stage and took out their wands. The Dorm Masters stood behind them wands raised to the chandelier. With a blast, the golden candle light was extinguished and the only light came from the graduates' lit wands. Madame Maxime walked down the line, tapping the emblems on their ties with her wand. When she was all the way down the line, she made a sweeping motion and all of the ties turned bright gold, the different emblems glowing silver. Another blast sounded in the hall and the lights came back up.

"I wish the best to you all, and for you to always remember that the halls of this school will always be open to you. You remain, always, children of Beauxbatons. Wizards, witches, I give you this year's class of graduates!"

The hall rang with applause as everyone stood to their feet, eager to congratulate the students. By this time Gabrielle and Hermione were in tears as well as Mrs. Delacour. The group split into two lines and walked off of the stage, marching out of the hall. Once they were all out, the Dorm Masters dismissed the families, inviting them all to the luncheon in an hour. Hermione followed the Delacours into the main foyer of the school and found Fleur waiting for them. After hugging her family, the blonde pulled Hermione into a kiss. Pulling away a second later, Fleur gave her a smug smile that Hermione completely forgave. It was her graduation day; she was allowed to be smug.

"We need to find Madame Maxime," Fleur told her parents. "She said she needed to talk to us."

"We will save you seats for lunch," Mr. Delacour said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

They fought through the crowd over to the Headmistress, who smiled warmly at the pair as they approached. She beckoned them into an empty classroom to talk.

"I 'ave a proposition for ze two of you," she said without preamble. "Fleur, I know of your ambition to work in international affairs of some sort."

"Oui, Madame," Fleur nodded.

"We 'ave need for a larger international program 'ere at Beauxbatons. We 'ope to lead ze way in international magical cooperation on an educational level. Ze position I would like to offer you iz as a recruiter for zis program. It requires travel, but only during ze summer months. During ze year you would be in charge of assessing ze students' French, making sure ze are placed in ze correct classes, and generally being a resource should zey need anyzing. It iz a fair amount of letters to ze families and ozzer paperwork as well, but I zink you would find it rewarding. Your friend, René Dominique, 'as already agreed to be ze ozzer recruiter. You may 'ave some time to zink if you'd like—"

"I don't need it; ze job sounds wonderful!" Fleur smiled brightly.

"Superb!" Madame Maxime patted her on the back. "Now, 'ermione, I must speak with you about your scholarship. Ze Aquahurdle team will only pay for 'alf of your tuition. Would you like to be a tutor to earn ze rest? You 'ave been a great student, and from what Professor McGonagall tells me you are most reliable."

"Of course, I'd love to!" Hermione nodded. "What would I be tutoring?"

"Whatever courses you feel comfortable wiz."

"That sounds great!"

"Very well," Madame Maxime nodded. "I will send you ze details of your position in a few weeks, Fleur. Most of next year will be creating ze program, but I am sure you will find ze position suitable."

"Merci, Madame Maxime."

"Oui, merci."

"Enjoy ze luncheon girls."

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews, mmmkay?_**


	10. A New Start

**_LbN: Happy reading everyone! Last chapter..._**

**A Change of Scenery**

Hermione opened one of the boxes and called down the stairs, "Fleur!" She moved the box over to the wall closest to the bathroom and started to put away clothes from a different box. A few seconds later, she heard Fleur climbing the stairs and walking down the hallway.

"What iz it, 'ermione?" she asked as she entered the room.

"I found another box of hair products," Hermione grinned at her. "I think that brings the count to three. And you still haven't answered my question: why in the world do you need this much hair product?"

"Ze weather disagrees wiz my 'air," Fleur smiled, pulling the box into the bathroom. She began sorting through all of the different bottles and putting them in the bathroom cupboards.

"By the way," Hermione said. "I really like the painting in the living room. You did a good job."

"Merci! 'ave you checked ze mail today?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure Gabrielle is fine. She's probably having the time of her life."

"I know," Fleur nodded. "I just wish she would write more often."

"She's off exploring Spain with her friends," Hermione reasoned. "Would you write?"

"Yes. Every day," Fleur huffed, crossing her arms.

"Tell you what," Hermione giggled. "Help me unpack a few more boxes and we'll go to the post office."

"Sounds like a plan."

**A Change**

"Ha!" Fleur cried triumphantly two hours later. "I knew she would write."

"What's it say?" Hermione asked as she made two sandwiches.

"She says she iz well. She iz studying 'er Spanish wiz two ozzer students from Paris, and zey went to see Madrid's Quidditch team play last weekend."

"Yeah? How'd she like it?"

"She loved it. She says she wants to play for zem and she iz not coming 'ome in August."

"Sure she's not," Hermione smirked. "She misses you. And she'd never leave Beauxbatons…"

"You never know wiz Gabrielle," Fleur laughed. "She iz, 'ow you say? Free spirit?"

"What else did we get?"

"Your book came in." Fleur handed it to her. "Zat's all. Are you still wanting to take ze trip at ze end of ze month?"

"Of course! Everyone wants to see us, and I've been missing London a bit."

"Good, zen I will message one of ze inns and make our reservations after lunch."

Hermione brought their mozzarella, tomato, pesto sandwiches to the table and summoned two bottles of sparkling water. After eating in silence for a few minutes, Hermione looked up at her girlfriend.

"Fleur?"

"Oui?"

"When we're there…would you go with me to my parents'?"

"Of course, but why?"

"I left Crookshanks there." She smiled at Fleur's quizzical look. "My cat, remember? I've been debating how to get him, but I figured since we're going…"

"Of course I will go wiz you, mon amour," Fleur smiled. "Come, we 'ave to finish unpacking."

**A Change**

"Are you sure you want to do zis?" Fleur asked.

"I'm sure," Hermione said nervously.

The two girls walked up to the small house and rang the bell. After a few moments, a man with Hermione's eyes answered the door. He looked at them for a moment before saying "What do you want?"

"Hi Dad," Hermione said. "I was…er…visiting and wanted to get Crookshanks."

"I'll bring him out."

"Can't we come in? I'd like to see Mum as well."

"No. You stay out here. I'll bring your cat."

With that he shut the door in their faces. As they listened to his steps fade away, Hermione took a few deep breaths. If she was going to cry, she was going to do it later when he wouldn't see it. After about five minutes, Mr. Granger came back with Crookshanks tucked away in his traveling case. Handing him over to Hermione, the man said, "Don't come back here again."

"Dad—" Hermione began.

Mr. Granger closed the door on the two witches. Without a word, Hermione turned and walked down the steps. Fleur gave her a kiss and wrapped an arm around her as they walked back to the small wizards' coffee house a few blocks away.

"Mon amour?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said quietly.

"Oui. Do not fret, it will be all right."

"I know," Hermione nodded. She snuggled closer to Fleur as they made their way back to the coffee shop.

**_Fin_**

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews, mmmkay?_**


End file.
